Who am I?
by 44popgirl
Summary: Meet a young lady joining Domino Highschool named Stacey. See what she's adventures when she joins the Yugioh gang.


First time. I don't own any characters expect Stacey, Jackson and Dad.

It about a girl name Stacey she is Kisara ancestor and recantation and doesn't know who she meant to be. I wrote it that this chapter is before Duelist Kingdom and when Yugi defeats Kaiba. This also be a story about her and Seto.

* * *

Stacey POV

"Wake up, Stacey its time for school" Jackson my brother shouted in to my ear. I got my pillow and stuck it on to my face causing my white hair going everywhere because I wasn't ready to go back to public school.

I had been home school since I was 11 years old. So after 4 years of doing whatever I liked going back is a big, big change.

"Stace wake up"

"I am up" I moaned. Why is dad doing this to me?

Any way I got out of my bed (my favourite place in world expect my best friends couch) and got dress into my uniform it was a white top, blue tie/ribbon thing (I couldn't care less), pink blazer (yuk) and a blue skirt.

"You look nice darling" Dad said knowing that I was so angry.

"Thanks but before we go pick up Tea can I please ask why your putting me through this" I look at my dad._ Because I am _dad thought. I'm the blues eyes white dragon so I can mind read and dad is always using his mind to talk to me.

* * *

Domino High School

"Hey Yugi" Joey shouted across the room as he came through the door.

"Hey Joey, Tristan have you guys seen Tea, she said she would help me with my English homework" Yugi replied as they pulled chairs up to his desk.

"No sorry we haven't, but I thought she was going to walk with you" Tristan said as he looked at the clock. It was 8:25 the teacher would be here any minute.

"Okay class sit in to your sets and Joey please tell me you have your homework today" a long blacked hair woman appeared at the front of the room. "Um sure I do miss" Joey face was red and he had a guilty sound in his voice.

_Stupid kid can't do anything_ Seto Kaiba said to himself at the back of the class as he finished off his book.

Stacey POV

* * *

I stood outside the door of the class. I wasn't ready.

"You okay Stacey" Tea whispered.

"Yeah but I just not used to school like this" I answered. I meet Tea in New York in a dancing school and we just clicked and I felt that I could trust her with any thing just like my five besties back in L.A.

"I'll go in first and tell Miss Tara okay" Tea suggested

"Yeah okay if you want "I looked down at my size 5 feet.

Tea entered the room and the voices of people stopped as everyone turn to look at her, while she walked over to the teacher telling her something and the lady's eyes light up and turn to look out the door to see Stacey still looking at her feet.

Miss Tara turned to the rest of the class "Okay class we have a new student, a friend of Tea's. Tea would you mind" to pointing to Stacey.

"No miss" tea was half way through the door.

* * *

Seto POV

Oh great another idiot joining the class. Why do I have to be the one with a space next to me in all classes? Now I'm going to get distracted by it.

I looked at the door and saw…She had white/silver hair and a pair of big blue eyes and I knew her. She was a daughter of a business man an important one. Their family was richer than I was.

But it had be three years since I talked to her and why the hell did I know how long it was.

* * *

Stacey walked in to the room with Tea and stood in front of the class where everyone could see her. All had a shocked expression, they never thought they see her in there class room.

A hand in the middle row went up.

"Are you really her, the Stacey" the 15 year old girl with red hair asked.

"Yeah it's me, the real me" Stacey smiled.

"I love your music and your show, you're like my rolemodel" the girl continued and a lot off the girls agreed.

"Thanks my fans mean everything to me" Stacey replied._ Expect when they stalk me_ she thought. "So Stacey what brings you here to Domino city" the teacher asked. "Well I" _think Stacey why are you her "_I once lived here and my dad wanted to move back because we loved it and the fact he has a lot of business to do here" Stacey said.

She looked around the room to see what type of people there was. But it was hard because of them wearing school uniform. She couldn't tell if they where emo, chavs or sluts. Stacey thought to herself if she could read everyone's mind that means she could maybe read their soul and personality. She was getting ready to start when she was distracted by someone calling her name.

"Stacey, Stacey "the teacher said kindly

"Oh sorry miss I daydream a lot sorry" Stacey turn to see the teacher face gentle nodded "Okay so if you sit over there, in front of Seto Kaiba" Miss Tara pointed to the set.

Seto looked up to see a 5ft6 young lady with beautiful long hair, blue eyes (much liked his but more gentle) with pale skin walking towards the sit. As she walked to the sit, she was stared at by everyone else in class who still couldn't believe she was in their school and their class.

* * *

Stacey POV

I sat down in to the sit, ready to learn for some reason, I want to learn but I always hated school.

As I got out the things you need for school. I saw the same girl from earlier put her hand up.

"Miss can Stacey sing for us it will be so cool" she sound like a five year old child on sugar.

"Well it up to Stacey if she wants to sing" she looked at me.

I didn't know. I could see that everyone except Seto wanted me too, without reading their mind.

"I don't have my guitar maybe tomorrow " the class moan "Sorry" I said

"Its okay, Stacey tomorrow then" Miss Tara smiled then started to teach the lesson.

It was break. We were allowed to be in the class rooms to eat and stay in which I think is the best thing about this school.

Tea came straight up to me and dragged me to a group which I guess were her friends.

* * *

When the two got over to the boys. Tea stared to introduce them "This is Joey" she point to a blond boy

"This is Tristan and Bakura" she pointed to two other boys one with brown hair and one with white hair just like Stacey's. Finally she pointed to a small boy with black hair, with blond bangs and red-violet highlights wearing a puzzle round his neck "This is Yugi" Tea said.

They all smiled at her.

"Hey nice to meeeet yo" she stopped "Can you stop smiling at me its making me uncomfortable" she finished.

"Oh sorry" Yugi said

"We just thought that we never meet you" Joey said

"Hey Stacey do want to hang with us after school" Stacey turn to Tea who was now smile to.

"I can't, still unpacking and my dads evil so I have to help" Stacey sighed. "Okay maybe another day" Tristan said. Just as he finished the sentence the bell went. Tea said she was in the same class as Stacey next and would tack her.

* * *

thanks for reading:)


End file.
